17 Chances of a Life Time
by Sango-Is-Alone
Summary: 17. There are 17 of us elite... Creatures. We have no category with which we fit in. We are neither human nor Pokemon. We were partly created. Born human, transmuted into other beings. Revised Story
1. Journal Entry One Katie

**This is my first Pokemon story on Fanfiction, but I have written this down and made sure it was accurate and enjoyable. This story has no pairings. It contains Pokemon battles, along with views from Day Care takers, Rangers, Breeders, and so on. This first chapter is a Prologue, done in first person view. Random chapters will be like a journal; written by the main character. Telling you more of the story and the views of the character. These chapters will be italicized and be signed at the bottom with the person's name. Hope that you enjoy this story as much as I have written it.**

_Journal Entry 1:  
April 19th_

_17. There are 17 of us elite... Creatures. We have no category with which we fit in. We are neither human nor Pokemon. We were partly created. Born human, transmuted into other beings. We now know that there can only be 17 of us at a time. Any more will suffer a painful death. This is how it has always been. I am the first ever to be experimented on. It was a painful procedure, but it had to be done. There is one of every type: Water, Fire, Grass, Bug, Poison, Ice, Steel, Normal, Ground, Fighting, Rock, Dark, Electric, Psychic, Flying, Dragon, and Ghost._

_To be created is a guessing game. Most gamble with their lives, in order to achieve this high symbol. I for one never chose this. People and scientists have to guess which type's person has died and which one is available. Some people do it for publicity, power, and even vanity. I needed this operation, and the Pokemon that has helped save me; accepts me as its friend._

_The strange thing is, is that every person that is created with a Pokemon; shares the first initial in their names. Along with two unique powers and a special bond. Now, I'm not saying everyone else has no bond with Pokemon, I'm saying that ours run deeper. Blood deep. Even if the person only used the Pokemon to gain something higher than themselves; have a bond. The Pokemon would die for this person, even if the person despises the creature._

_I cannot explain the procedure, for each one is unique. In fact, its so unique that each person that is altered, has some resemblance to that of the Pokemon chosen. If your wondering, I'm the water bearer. I am able to breathe underwater and create rainstorms. Yes, I have some inner turmoil issues. I'm pretty aggressive and am quite calm under harsh situations._

_My resemblance? I have a red marking on my cheek and back of the symbol found on the Pokemon. The symbols slowly fade into my skin, as if a vein popped out. You can see it clearly, until you reach the ends, where the vein disappears into the skin._

_Oh and by the way, I've caught every single Pokemon. Yes, all 493 of them. But, here's the catch; the legendary Pokemon, don't sit around in my poke balls._

_I released them. I've done many things to tick off Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, and Team Galactic. This was one of them. I didn't battle the legendary Pokemon, weaken them, and then force them into poke balls. I made an alliance with all of them. I've helped them with their problems. For example: Team Galactic; they tried to capture Dialga and Palkia, I stopped them from achieving their plans, thus gaining the trust of the two Pokemon. In return, they allowed me the information to their secrets and I vowed to help them in any condition. Dialga and Palkia vowed the same._

_No, I cannot talk to Pokemon. Chatot translated._

_If your wondering how I managed to find all the Pokemon in the world; its because I wasn't looking for the Pokemon. They appeared before me. I only had the six Pokemon listed below; before they evolved. I only needed six to demolish the plans of evil villains. I wasn't even a Pokemon Trainer in the begining. I've done everything that relates to Pokemon. My favorite was being a Pokemon Ranger. But, once I gained all 10 ranks of a Pokemon Ranger, there wasn't enough action in it for me._

_If anyone is reading this, your probably wondering who I am and what my goal is. Since I have fufilled everything that can be done in one life, I have free time on my hands._

_I am being hunted down by Team Galactic. They want to capture all 17 of us; I feel responsible for these people. My father was the one who invented this form of transmutation. I am going to find the other 16 of us and protect them. I'm going to destroy every trace of this new technology and every last bit of information written down. I even have Mewtwo ready to help me get rid of the scientists' memory of the formula to create such an unforgivable trait. I'm sure it won't hurt._

_If you want to know me more:_

_My information is;  
Gender: F Age: 26 Pokedex: 493 Badges: 32 Pokemon Partners and Info:_

_Empoleon;  
Male,  
Surf, Waterfall, Brine, Sheer Cold,  
Lv. 100_

_Chatot;  
Female,  
Chatter, Gust, Whirlwind, Sky Attack,  
Lv. 54_

_Gardevoir;  
Female,  
Teleport, Shadow Ball, Protect, ThunderShock,  
Lv. 61_

_Flygon;  
Female,  
Fly, Dragon Rage, Dragon Claw, Secret Power,  
Lv.86_

_Steelix;  
Male,  
Rock Smash, Rock Climb, Strength, Cut,  
Lv. 67_

_Lucario;  
Male,  
Aura Sphere, Spacial Rend, Drain Punch, Close Combat,  
Lv. 72_

_My Pokemon is Kyogre, and my name is Katie._

**Hope that intrigued your interest. Yes, main characters are still in this story. Right now I know that Ash, Dawn, and Brock are traveling together. **


	2. Nothing

**Alright man! Time to get this story flying!! Hopefully it won't die all of a sudden and fall to the ground... XD**

**Introducing creepy announcer guy!**

_Ash, Dawn, and Brock are continuing their journey to help Ash become the Pokemon Master. Ash and the gang are making their way through Eterna Forest to reach Eterna City. Ash has now gained his first badge from Roark, and is making his way to defeat the second gym leader, Gardenia._

"I'm guessing Gardenia has grass type Pokemon?" Ash asked, nearly tripping in a ditch.

"Not only grass; poison too." Brock answered.

"Well, then Chimchar will come in handy, won't he?" Dawn indicated.

Ash nodded and put his hands behind his head. I should catch more fire Pokemon, but where can I?

"Today's a beautiful day. Oh! If Gardenia is also poison, we'll need to stock up on Antidotes!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Hey, look!" Tracy pointed up towards the sky. "A Chatot!" The Chatot landed on the ground and stared up at the group.

"Huh, wonder what the Pokedex says." Dawn pulled out her pink Pokedex and opened it.

"Chatot. A Bird Pokemon. Learning the move Chatter, this Pokemon can learn human speech. It's tongue is like a human's." The Pokedex stated.

"That's awesome! Let's catch it!" Ash said. "Go Pikachu!" Pikachu ran towards the Chatot. "Use--"

"Hey, wait!" The Chatot exclaimed.

Everyone gasped. "It talked!" Dawn stated.

"I'll have you know, I've already been caught. My trainer happens to be the best trainer around!" The Chatot bragged.

"Oh, really?" Ash folded his arms.

"What's his name?" Dawn asked.

"For your information--" Chatot was interrupted by a woman's voice coming from behind her.

"Chatot!" The woman beconed.

Chatot flapped her wings. "Oh!" The Chatot exclaimed and flew a little ways down the road and landed on a cloaked woman's arm.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked.

The woman pulled off her hood to reveal a brown haired woman. She has ocean blue eyes, a red marking on her right cheek, and pale skin.

"Wait a minute..." Brock walked up to the woman to examine her more closely. "You're Katie!"

"Um, yes I am." Katie said nervously. She looked around, trying to see if anyone heard Brock yell.

"Your the woman who caught every single Pokemon!" Brock exclaimed.

"What?!" Ash asked.

"Yes, she's the greatest Pokemon Trainer ever! She's done everything you can do that involves Pokemon. She worked for Professor Rowen, got every single badge, defeated every Pokemon League, and ranked highest in every Battle Tower!" Brock explained.

Katie laughed, "Don't forget I worked for a Day Care lady, spent three years on the force; under Officer Jenny, even went undercover for her; spent another two years as a Pokemon Ranger, and worked in a Pokemon Center for a year and a half." Katie added.

Dawn ran over to Katie, "You worked with Professor Rowen?"

"Yeah, I've worked with every Professor in every region." Katie answered.

"I even replaced a gym leader once. I only spent six months as one though. Same with being the Pokemon League's Champion" Katie said.

"Really? Why such little time?" Ash asked.

"No one could beat me, no matter how hard they trained. I stopped being one so people could get their badges." Katie rubbed the back of her head and laughed.

"So, who are you five?" Katie asked.

"five?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, you three and then the two Pokemon. Any nicknames for the two?" Katie pointed to Piplup and Pikachu.

"Oh! They don't have nicknames, they just go by their Pokemon names." Ash explained.

Brock held out his hand, "I'm Brock."

"Dawn."

"And I'm Ash."

"Nice to meet you all." Katie said after shaking Brock's hand.

"What cool pokemon do you have with you?" Brock asked, all fan boy like.

"I'm kinda being rushed here, I'll introduce you to them later." Katie turned her head around frantically.

"What's--" Dawn was cut off by Katie shushing her.

Katie put her hood back on and ran into some bushes. Chatot followed behind her.

"Why'd she--" Dawn was cut off again when people dressed weird ran up to the group. They were wearing metalic colored outfits and had their hair styled the same. Blue and neat.

"Have you seen a woman with brown hair and blue eyes? She also has a marking on her cheek." One of them asked.

The one to the right smacked the one who had stopped talking. "Idiot, she's not human!" he whispered, but Dawn heard him.

Everyone shook their heads, getting the idea that Katie didn't want to be found by these men. The men ran passed them, shouting at eachother for 'losing the prisoner'.

Katie came back out of the bushes. "Thanks." Katie looked around, her legs shifting impatiently.

"Who were they?" Ash asked.

"Team Galactic. They've been after me for quite some time." Katie explained. "Chatot, get back in your poke ball." On comand, Chatot poked the center on her poke ball and disappeared into a brilliant light.

"Why?" Brock asked.

"Why Team Galactic is after me, or why I made Chatot get back in her poke ball?" Katie asked.

"Team Galactic." Brock answered.

"Oh! Sorry." Katie scratched the back of her head. "I'm a little slow. Anyways. I've demolished a lot of their plans involving cruelty of Pokemon." Katie answered.

"Why did that one man say you weren't human?" Dawn asked. Ash and Brock looked at Dawn, then back at Katie.

"That's a long story, but to make it short..." Katie looked down and then back up to the group. "I'm qualified as nothing."

**Hope you liked this chapter, I tried to explain some things, while leaving stuff out. I don't think it turned out so well... But oh well.**


	3. Journal Entry One Gerard

**Omg. I'm back...**

_Is there anybody out there like me? _

_My father has told me stories of a great Pokemon Master who is just like me, but has the blood of a Legendary Pokemon flowing through her. I want to meet her... I have so many questions that I hope she can answer. _

_My body twitches when I get close to Ghost type Pokemon and some say my eyes resemble that of a Gengar. Over time, my hair has become purple and I have found that I can see in complete darkness. _

_I can hear the voices of Ghost Pokemon, speaking to me. But, they aren't just Ghost type Pokemon that have come to me. _

_I fear that actual spirits of dead Pokemon have been trying to communicate with me... My mind is telling me to stay here, safe at home and never leave the confindes of my town._

_But, my heart is telling me to search for this woman, the woman of Kyogre's blood._

_Supposedly she is the first person to ever have this condition. To be experimented on when she was young, for who knows why. _

_I have felt that same pain. I know what she has gone through. _

_Maybe under different circumstances, but it's still the same._

_But who am I kidding? My father could be lying to me after all. He has lied before. Everybody has lied before._

_Or maybe she wanted this Kyogre blood to be famous? To gain an advantage over the rest?_

_She may not even be the victim in this sick world. She may be the insigator; the one who created all of this torment._

_She may be just a myth. A legend. A fairy tale that I needed to help me sleep over the years._

_After all, if this same thing has happened to her... Wouldn't she be trying to find others? Like I so badly want to do._

_I'm sick of being some side show attraction. Some kid who can talk with ghosts, some boy who can see through walls. _

_And sometimes I even get mad at people who say I'm a Psychic type. Now I know that this whole "Poke-Altered Human" crap is real. I'm becoming a true Pokemon..._

_Will I turn into a Gengar? Or will I stay like this forever?_

_If I cut myself and bleed enough... Will its blood drain from me and return me back to my normal self?_

_Will I have to die in order for me to become Gerard again?_

_..._

_I feel so lost and confused. People ridicule me for what I look like and others bug me to find out how I've become this way... But I can never answer them._

_Because my father turned me into this and it's supposed to be a secret..._

_The process of this transformation that is. After all, he does gloat on and on about how his son is so amazing._

_It makes me feel like I wasn't amazing before. Like it's not amazing to be a human with a Pokemon companion._

_But, in all this complaining, I guess I should be happy in some aspect._

_I am mad that he used my first Pokemon, MY COMPANION as the Pokemon for my body. And yes, my Gengar is still alive and well. But he went through as much pain as I did._

_But I am glad that at least I can be more in tune with him. I love my Gengar and I do feel so much more closer to him than ever. _

_I guess there is some silver lining to every storm..._

_I guess that settles it. _

_I'm going to have Gengar teach me Shadow Pulse._

_I am going to leave my town..._

_And find the girl with the Kyogre emblem on her cheek._

**Well, I guess this could do it for now.**


End file.
